L'antre deux
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Quel homme se cache derrière le dieu ?


Pour le concours **Super2000** de **JustPaulInHere** , sur **la gazette des bonbons aux citrons**

 **Défi 009 : Ecrivez sur un personnage tiré au sort : Eos déesse de l'aurore.**

* * *

Loki ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant le magnifique ciel étoilé qui s'étendait devant lui. Un léger froncement de sourcils prit pourtant place sur son visage. Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir voir le ciel.  
Tournant la tête, il ne trouva autour de lui plus aucune trace des murs capitonnés de sa cellule. Il était couché sur…du sable.  
Y glissa lentement ses doigts, Loki rapprocha ensuite sa main de son visage et fit lentement couler chaque grain sous ses yeux attentif. Il ne parvenant pas à y croire.  
Il ressentait absolument tout, ce ne pouvait pas être une illusion. Il sentait la chaleur qui avait imprégné le sable, la brise légère et rafraîchissante d'une nuit d'été. L'odeur iodée de la mer.

\- Regarde-toi, donc, dieu de la discorde…

Se redressant, il guetta tout autour de lui, cherchant d'où cette voix féminine lui parvenait.

\- Enfermé dans une cage...

Il était sur une plage, qui s'étendait à perte de vue derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne. Personne à part lui.  
En fronçant les sourcils, il se plaça face à la mer qui venait lécher lentement le sable.

Une lune immense baignée le paysage d'une lumière presque bleuté, mais en regardant son reflet contre la surface de l'eau Loki vit non pas un astre lunaire, mais le soleil. L'horizon ressemblait à une ligne séparant en une symétrie parfaite le même décor, mais à deux instants différents du jour. Il pouvait à la fois voir le jour et la nuit.

\- Je parie que dans tous les mondes que tu as visités tu n'as jamais vu ça.

Il tourna la tête identifiant clairement que la voix venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna vers le vide. Loin d'être agacé par ce petit jeu auquel lui-même aimait parfois s'y prêter, Loki eut un sourire carnassier

\- Pourrais-je voir à qui je dois ma liberté ?

\- Ta liberté est, somme toute, relative.

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Rien.

\- Alors ce n'est pas réel ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna attrapant d'un geste vif le poignet de son interlocutrice. Face à lui, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait debout. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée ou impressionnée d'une quelconque façon. Elle ne fit même pas mine de vouloir se dégager.

Loki se pencha légèrement pour voir de plus près ce qu'il croyait dans un premier temps avoir imaginé.

\- Très sympa…Les ailes, je veux dire.

Deux magnifiques ailes blanches ornaient le dos de cette femme.

\- Cet endroit est réel, murmura t'elle, c'est ta présence ici qui ne l'est pas.

Loki la dévisagea.

\- Mais qui es-tu ?

Elle lui désigna l'horizon d'un geste.

\- Je suis certaine que tu peux trouver toi-même la réponse à ta question. Préfères-tu le jour, ou la nuit ?

Il fronça les sourcils et lâcha son poignet comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Elle le contourna se plaçant entre lui et la mer. Elle plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps, bien à plat, de sorte que l'horizon soit parfaitement aligné contre ses paumes.  
Elle étendit alors ses bras contre la ligne d'horizon, comme si elle pouvait s'y appuyer, puis inversa la position de ses mains. Le ciel sembla suivre chacun de ses mouvements et la nuit tourna en même temps que sa main laissant place au jour.

Il plissa les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil et fut frapper par la chaleur qu'il ressentit brusquement.

Elle sourit refaisant le même mouvement, mais cette fois dans le sens contraire, la nuit reprit alors ses droits sur la plage.

Loki pencha la tête, elle répondit finalement à sa question en voyant l'incompréhension sur son visage.

\- Je suis Eos la déesse de l'aurore.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans l'antre deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

Il secoua la tête. Eos sourit en le regardant. C'était comme ça avec tous ceux qui atterrissait ici.

\- Cet endroit est une terre neutre. Ici, le jour et la nuit se confondent, tout comme le bien et le mal. Ne sais-tu donc vraiment pas pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il la regarda soudain soupçonneux.

\- Est-ce mon frère Thor qui t'envoie ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ton frère, pour voir que ton cœur est partagé Loki.

\- Mon… Coeur ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton tranchant, comme si ce mot était difficile a prononcer pour lui.

Eos le regarda avec curieusement alors qu'il reprenait, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

\- A l'évidence tu ne me connais pas, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, Eos su immédiatement en la voyant que cette nuit ne serait pas comme toutes les autres. Il ne serait pas comme toutes ses autres pauvres âmes égarées.

\- Très bien alors explique-moi, qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis le Dieu de la discorde ! Je n'ai que faire d'un cœur !

Eos le regarda.

\- Ta détermination à te croire plus mauvais que tu ne l'es, est réellement impressionnante !

\- Va donc dire ça aux Terriens ricana t'il.

Eos secoua la tête.

\- Une poussière dans l'univers, tout au plus… Ce que tu es ne se limite pas à ce que tu as fait sur terre. En revanche, la raison de cette action pourrait expliquer bien des choses.

Il l'affronta du regard.

\- Une raison ? Je n'ai pas besoin de raison, il est dans ma nature de semer le chaos !

Eos haussa les épaules.

\- Continue donc de le clamer haut et fort Loki, peut-être que tu finiras par y croire…

Il serra la mâchoire avant de faire une grimace de dégoût.

\- Tu parles comme mon frère ! Chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche, n'est que jugement ! Tu te crois meilleur que moi ?

La déesse sourit, Loki ne l'impressionnait guère.

\- Tu es peut-être un dieu, mais pour moi tu n'es qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui cherche à attirer désespérément l'attention sur lui. Tu crois qu'en repoussant ceux qui t'aime, tu deviendras plus fort ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tais-toi.

Elle continua.

\- Mais que se passera-t-il quand tu seras du mauvais côté, comme toujours, mais que ton frère lui, ne sera pas là pour t'épargner ?

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

\- On a rarement plusieurs chances dans la vie, aussi longue, soit celle d'un Dieu ! Mais toi ! Toi, tu t'évertues à gâcher stupidement chacune d'elle !

-LA FERME ! Hurla-t-il

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis sourit en le regardant. Loki tremblait de rage.

\- Tu peux faire le mal Loki, mais tu peux aussi faire le bien ! Mais pour toi-même, il va falloir que tu choisisses ton camp une bonne fois pour toute, sinon nous serons très certainement amenés à nous revoir.

Loki ouvrit brusquement les yeux, couché à même le sol, au milieu de sa cellule.


End file.
